1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo imaging device, and more particularly, to a stereo imaging device that is easily portable, size-adjustable, and able to use a handheld electronic device as its projection light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, 3D stereo imaging has become a key technology that device manufacturers make great efforts to develop. When images are displayed with 3D imaging, the user has a heightened sense of reality when watching videos, so 3D stereo imaging is becoming more and more popular. Nowadays, various electronic devices, such as 3D television and 3D glasses are provided to allow users to watch 3D images and videos. However, all of these products form a 3D image through the difference between the visual angles of two eyes, and the products provide users only 3D images taken or filmed from a specific angle of view; thus, they cannot enable users to see images captured from different angles of view along with different visual angles. In order to improve this drawback, “3D Holographic Projection” technology has been developed.
3D Holographic Projection techniques, which involve the coordination of software and hardware, project 2-dimensional views of an object image in four directions, such as a front view, back view, left view and right view, onto four lateral sides of a square-based pyramid. The square-based pyramid is made of special transparent material, and the light of the images projected on the four lateral sides together compose a 3D image via reflection and refraction of the light. However, this technique of projecting imaging requires expensive projection equipment, and the equipment is too large to be easily portable.